


but you can buy puppies

by grassangel



Series: a pile of good things [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canonical Character Death, Compersion, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, Hospital Visit, Hospitals, M/M, Puppies, hot dads, superfluous Australian food references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since they got married, for the first time since they got Max, the combined Hansen-Mori-Pentecosts visit Tamsin. It's a chance for her to meet the new puppy for the first time and Stacks' new husband for a second.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	but you can buy puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Title a paraphrase of sorts of the quote “Whoever said you can't buy Happiness forgot little puppies”.

The doctors aren't too sure about letting the five of them in and Herc's about to volunteer to stay outside with Max, but then Mako pulls out a folder from her backpack and presents relevant information from five different studies of the impact of animal-assisted therapy upon patient well-being as well as two other studies about the socialisation of patients in long term care. Tamsin's doctors look at little stunned at the sudden barrage of information, but then Mako hands another folder from her backpack to Chuck and his son launches into a similar presentation of the positive effects domestic animals can have on immune systems, even compromised ones, as well as a full rundown of the benefits of the English bulldog breed in such situations.

They've obviously collaborated together on their research, and at the end of the ten minute long impromptu presentation almost every adult within hearing is stunned by the amount of information two thirteen year olds have presented in favour of allowing a puppy in to visit their aunt. (Except for Stacker, the unflappable bastard, but Herc can see he's just about beaming with pride even as he lays his hands on the kids shoulders to stop them thrusting their respective folders into the doctors' hands.)

Eventually they're allowed to bring Max in, but only after a show and dance have been made of asking him and Stacker if the puppy's been housebroken and bringing them out into the garden for their visit. Tamsin's happy to see them, as always, but her face lights up when she's presented with a lapful of lazy five-month old puppy. Herc finds himself smiling with Tamsin, Mako and Chuck at the way Max is flopping about, adoring all the scritches he's getting. Sneaking a glance sideways, Herc is happy to see even Stacker smiling at the sight, which breaks into a full grin when Tamsin loudly asks who picked out the spiked collar.

"He wouldn't be a big tough bulldog without one," he answers, reaching over to scratch the dog on his head. Chuck's loudly agreeing with that assessment, roughly petting Max's back and Herc has to chuckle at their combined enthusiasm and reaches over to give Max a rub of his own under the chin.

The rest of the visit goes well; when Max gets a little too excited to stay in Tamsin's lap, the kids offer her first throw of his squeaky toy and play fetch with the dog while their parents talk. Mako comes over at one point to show Tamsin all the wedding photos she took, pointing out her favourite, the one on the beach with just him and Stacker. Tamsin agrees with her, saying that Stacks should smile more, Herc echoing that sentiment and together the three of them manage to bother another grin out of him.

Once an aide has come by and told them visiting hours will be over soon, and while Stacker tries to corral the dog and the kids, Herc gives her the packet of Tim Tams hiding in his bag.

"It's a lame joke, but I figure everyone likes chocolate."

He gets a raised eyebrow at that, but Tamsin accepts the biscuits anyway.

"You don't need to bribe me to like you. The fact that Mako and Stacks love you is enough for me."

"Yeah, but," Herc shrugs. He gets a shrewd look and a sigh for that before Tamsin extends an arm in a request to help her up. Once standing, she leans forward to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," Tamsin says, and there's a kind light in her eyes that makes Herc believe it. He helps her into the wheelchair a nurse has rolled out and Stacker and the kids finally come over to say goodbye. The four of them wave as Tamsin is wheeled inside and stop by the receptionist so Mako and Chuck can leave the two folders of information for 'future reference'.

He ends up having almost the the exact same conversation with Raleigh Beckett eight years later, the kid offering him a pack of dog treats because he loves Mako with all his heart. He even gives the same kind of shrug when Herc explains he trusts Mako's judgment, Herc understanding Tamsin's words to him when he sees that small, unsure movement.  
"Don't worry about it," he replies before inviting him in to give Max a few of the treats Raleigh's bought.


End file.
